


Hood Ornaments

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Maledom/Femsub, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: August fucks you at the parking lot while wearing leather gloves.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hood Ornaments

August Walker had you bent over the hood of his shimmering silver Audi. His fingerless gloves stroked the curve of your bare ass: up and down, languid and sensual. He loved making you feel like nothing but a piece of raw meat; truth be told it made you wetter than you ever wanted to admit. **  
**

“You have the best ass in the building,” he murmured behind you, his thumb gliding down the cleft of your behind, pressing your succulent petals apart before slowly pushing in.

You hissed, tensing at his touch, you felt him dig deep, in and then out, excruciatingly slow. The fabric of the fingerless gloves grazing the most delicate spots of your body.

“One of these days I am going to fuck that puckered little hole.” He warned with a low drawl. 

The sound of his baritone spurring profanities and the belt being undone coursed a shiver down your spine. Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, your long legs nearly gave in and buckled to the floor. Not unnoticed by August of course, who chuckled at your despair: nothing ever escaped him, including yourself. 

He slid his palms across your waist, the leather of his gloves smooth against your skin. His nails bit hard into supple flesh as he penetrated you with one powerful thrust. A loud cry echoed through the entire parking lot, followed by his low, arduous grunts. August fucked like a man sentenced to death: hard, rough, careless of your pain but never depriving you of pleasure. You came every time, and how could you not? His cock was massive, throbbing hot inside you, and keen of hitting every spot that sent you into a delirious euphoria. 

Gasping and panting, you crumbled beneath him, reduced to nothing but a meek, whimpering mess. Every thudding rut rocked your body forward, which only made him grow zealous with want. He reached a fist to grab your hair, forcing you halfway up and increasing the rhythm of his plunges. The bones of his hips slammed into your ass with such feral vigour the muscles rippled with every collision. 

“The fuck you’re going?” He chided, feeling your cunt tighten around him. The dominance drifting from him spiked your arousal to levels beyond any sensible grasp. 

“You’re going to take me all the way because you’re my dirty little girl, right?”

Knees shaking, you nodded with submission while his hand still fisted your hair. Your entire body tingled, the little filled core at your apex showered with quivering delights. You felt every inch of him deep within: tendons and ridges all streaming with passion while your pussy contracted around his thickness and suckled onto it, begging for the same hot elixir of his loins.

“Answer me!” 

“Yes!” You screamed, utterly alight, coming so hard your thighs lost their battle to the rocking quake in your muscles. In your core, you felt currents of pure, electric bliss, in a flash of a moment, August blended into you, making you whole once again. The only thing that tugged you out of the haze of your bliss and held you back into reality was his sinister laugh as he threw your boneless body back on the hood. 

“Good girl, my good, good girl,” he moaned, thrusting with unrelenting fury. His hand ran down the curve of your arched spine, the black leather absorbing the sweat and gliding down the slope of your ass. You felt his cock swell inside you at the same time his thumb pushed past the ring of your ass without any warning.

His loud shout swallowed your astonished gasp. He came suddenly, cock twitching and pulsating between your squeezing walls, granting your womb its desire and filling it with his hot, milky seed.

“God, babygirl, no one makes me come as hard as you do.” 

August’s favourite part was pulling out after loading you with his cum, watching the cream pump out of your ruined little hole. The thick liquid trickled down your inner thigh, languidly caressing its way to the ground.

Still breathless, he straightened up and rolled your panties back carefully, making sure to collect every drop and keep it covered before massaging the sticky wet spot with the tips of his coarse fingers.

“Now,” he panted with a small chuckle, his laughter smooth as dark chocolate melting on one’s tongue, “go back pretending you are such an innocent, good girl while I’m dwelling deep inside you.”

Bracing one hand on the now sweat glistening metal, you lifted up and adjusted your clothes, warring to adjust your fuming breath. August stood aside, tucking himself in and fixing his hair while watching your dishevelled state with a beam of light in his sapphire-blues. 

“That’s the last time, I am not doing this anymore,” you announced and fixed your outfit. 

“Sure it is,” he scoffed, taking off the black gloves and holding them in one hand in an offering, “Wanna keep those for now? Since they turn you on so badly…”

The sudden sound of several footsteps echoing away brushed the words from your tongue before they even formed, your heart immediately sank at the realisation that the entire time you were being watched by god knows how many viewers. You turned back to August and gave him a mortified stare, but he only offered one of his famous, slanted grins in return.

“You said everyone would be at the all-hands presentation!” 

“Might have mixed the days,” he shrugged and crooked an eyebrow, “but now since we’re no longer a secret, how about you admit to yourself that you’re in love with me and finally agree to be mine?” 

His words gnawed at your gut, eating you from the inside the way a toxin costumes brittle, little blood vessels. Quickly swaying on your heels, you stormed away so August won’t see the glossiness that shone on your gaze. 

“I hate you,” you whispered loud enough for him to hear, but you knew very well the emptiness of your declarations. August was keen on reading people and he saw through every moan and flutter of your lashes. 

The only person you lied to was yourself.


End file.
